wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cainam Ashdun
|faction= Alliance |factionicon= Alliance }} Cainam Ashdun (born August 9th, Year 3 BDPCainam Ashdun - Total Roleplay 3) is a member of the White Sigil. Biography The bastard son of Sir Finneus Zedock Ashdun and the parlor maid Gladys Winnifred "Winnie" Griswald, Cainam Finneus Ashdun grew up in the town of Amberpine in what was once Gilnean territory. After Sir Ashdun died in the Second War, Griswald, her six legitimate children with Ashdun and Cainam moved to a hostel in Gilneas City. Unable to find work, Griswald took her own life in a fire, along with six of her children and ten other residents of the hostel. Young Cain was working the midnight shift at the cannery and survived. Following the death of his remaining family, Cainam took to the streets of Gilneas, where he developed his tricks of the trade. At the age of eighteen, he returned to his native home of Amberpine, where he joined Darius Crowley and his growing band of Northgate Rebels, using the group as a source of food and shelter. Following the defeat of the rebels in Gilneas City, Cainam fled his home country under the cover of darkness, arriving in Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands after several weeks of travel by foot. He promptly caught the next boat to Stormwind City. It was there that he was picked up on the streets by the city guard, arrested for attempting to con a noble into buying a very expensive-looking broach. His attempts to convince the woman of its apparent value were foiled by another con artist looking to eliminate competition. He was sentenced to the Stockades for fraud, where he promptly escaped This caught the eye of Stormwind Intelligence, who had been aware of the man’s actions since he began his con and burglary “business” over the past year. At the young age of twenty three, Cainam was offered a position as a low-ranking agent of SI:7. He spent the next six years working his way up the ranks, eventually achieving Third Finger of the Stormwind Assassins as well as the quartermaster and requisitions officer for Stormwind Intelligence. Over the years in Intelligence, Cainam spent his time undercover in various situations for the Alliance, sometimes working in the shadows, other times working in plain sight. These missions required that he receive training in multiple subjects, such as first aid, surgery, medicine and toxicology. All of this changed the day Theramore fell, where he came in contact with a group of humanitarians that called themselves The White Sigil. Having survived the massacre and subsequently being treated by this order in their Thelsamar headquarters, Cainam decided to cast his lot with the Sigil and give up his lifestyle of assassinations and secrecy. After being taken in by the Sigil, cainam took up the mantle of druid after some time of training on Mount Hyjal to develop and refine his growing natural magics. He practiced healing and combat as a druid of the wilds for some time and was quite capable of holding his own on the front lines both healing and fighting. Following a several-month long kidnapping incident with a particularly crazed warlock and company and a blood magic ritual, Cainam has aged significantly over the span of several months, losing a fair portion of his life force before being rescued. Another side effect of this incarceration was the dulling of his druidic abilities. While still in contact with the wilds and maintaining a light degree of natural and arcane energy, his once strong abilities have been muted. As such, Cainam is no longer able to shift into animal form or cast strong healing spells, instead preferring to imbue his rifle with small shots of arcane and natural energies. Physical appearance A former thief and spy, Cainam has made it his job and life’s work to remain as unremarkable and unimpressive as possible to most eyes. Most who do not know him would simply overlook him in a crowd, their eyes simply sliding over him to the next person and he would have it no other way. Cain is of average height and build, further aiding in his adept blending. His body is in shape and capable of long treks with intermittent bursts of sprinting, but not overly "built." While not haughty about it, Cainam would most likely not be considered unattractive and he knows it. He has used his wit, charms and looks to survive since childhood and he has gotten very good at using them to his advantage. He often gives a good-natured wink to go along with his jovial smile – one that is filled with teeth unusually clean and white for someone of his upbringing. His amber eyes are piercing and calculating, sometimes belying the smile on his face, as if he is studying you silently while telling a joke to your face. Although still relatively young, his once jet-black hair has lately become streaked of with a large amount of grey. His hair and beard are almost always kept trimmed, usually preferring a short trim for both, the facial hair almost completely grey with flecks of black. His features are somewhat angular with a squared jaw hidden under the beard. Cainam prefers to wear cloaks made of various animal pelts, recently replacing his large, heavy bear pelt for a lighter one made of a wolf. The rest of his armor is made up of a mixture of his former "uniforms," having reinforced his old blue leather SI uniform chain mail and armor plates. The armor is lined with the furs and leathers from his old bear pelt cloak. While capable in combat with any number of bladed weaponry and some staff combat, Cain is also a fairly good shot. Various daggers and short blades are strapped to his person and he can sometimes be seen with an old Gilnean rifle. A silver ring with a white stone set in the middle - a crescent moon carved into the stone - can be seen on his right ring finger. Personality and traits Having grown up an orphan on the streets of Gilneas City, Cainam has learned to mask pain or discomfort with wit and jokes. He is very guarded with his emotions but forms a deep bond with those he trusts. He often buries himself in one form of work or another in order to keep busy. Cain is always quick with a joke and has grown adept at diffusing tense situations with his wit and words. He prefers to end conflicts in this manner instead of fighting, but is more than capable of handling himself if a situation does come to blows. Because of his sordid history, Cain tends to have insight into a wide variety of topics ranging from anatomy and toxicology to fel and natural energies. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Alliance Druid